Love Between Genders
by ElementalHalfAngelHalfDevil
Summary: Sonam and Kagome are the Tashio sisters. There are the younger sibling to Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. They have childhood friends who are Jan Di and Ga Eul. Will they find there guys or will their father arrange their marriage. Full Summary inside.


Elemental: Here is my first Boys Over Flower/Inuyasha

Kagome: Who am I pairing up with?

Elemental: A guy, but don't worry you will know soon.

Woo Bin: Can you tell me (using his tone that makes females melt)

Elemental: Nice try, that won't work on me now do the disclaimer

Woo Bin: Elemental doesn't own Boys Over Flowers or Inuyasha or anything except her OC.

Summary: Sonam and Kagome are the Tashio Sister. There are the younger sibling to Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. They have childhood friends who are Jan Di and Ga Eul. Their father Touga Tashio sends the sisters Seoul to find a husband within one year and if they don't succeed, they will be in arranged marriage. Will sisters succeed or not.

**FYI: Sonam and Kagome are in gang as leaders.**

**They both are models and actresses.**

**They are also a fourth year high school students.**

Chapter One

In the limo, there are two gorgeous girls. First one is the third oldest is Sonam. She has multiple piercing on her ears, nose pierce and a belly pierce. She has ocean blue eyes on her heart face, a small cute nose and a pouty lip. Her hair is the length of the shoulder but tied up with the mixture of light brown and dark red silky type. Her height is 5' feet and 8 inches tall with slender hip and C-cup size. Sonam's outfit is strapless top with mid-thigh skirt and thigh-long boot with 3 inches heels. The second is the youngest of the Tashio is Kagome. She has beautiful sapphire eyes, with two piercing on each ear and a nose pierce; a long length of hair that does up to her butt and it was silky raven color. Kagome is 5'5 feet tall with an hourglass figure and C-cup size. She is wearing a long halter knee length dress with 2 inches of high heel sandal.

"Can you believe this shit, that fucker we all call dad is sending us to Seoul," said Sonam as she was complaining and muttering how to kill dad.

"I know but what we can do. I mean dad is transferring us to different school. Although I'm quite happy not to go to same school as the jerks goes to," said Kagome.

_Flashback_

_Sonam and Kagome was chilling in the mall until Sonam's phone rings __**(What the Hell by Avril Lavigne) **_

"_Hey Dad, what sup," said Sonam_

"_..."_

_Okay dad, Kagome and I will be there," said Sonam as she hang up the phone. _

"_What does dad wants," said Kagome?_

"_Oh he wants to talks to us about something important_," _said Sonam._

"_Wells let go and see what dad wants," said Kagome._

_The Tashio sister left the mall, got in Sonam BMW and driving to dad's company. After 30 minutes later they reach Tashio Corporation and the guard allow them in and they got in the elevator to 50th floor and when the elevator ding the noise the both sisters got out of the elevator and the both sisters ignore the slutty secretary and knocked on dad's door. _

"_Come in," said the man in suit with silver hair tied up as soon they walk in and Sonam started speaking._

"_What is the important that you call us," said Sonam as she question Toga._

"_Well I've been thinking that it is time for you girls find husbands for your future," said Toga._

"_What! Are you fucking kidding me dad," said Sonam as she was shocked._

"_Why do you want us to find the guys for ourselves," said Kagome as she agrees with Sonam._

"_Why don't you tell Sesshomaru or Stupid face to do it," said Sonam as she remind him that there not the only children._

"_Sesshomaru has no interest and Inuyasha dates every girl in every week," said Toga as he rubs his temple from Sonam's foul mouth._

"_I know, but why us," said Kagome looking at him for the answer. _

"_I think it time for you to find husbands and if you don't, I can always arrange your marriage with my choices of males," said Toga as he told them a lie._

"_Oh Fuck no, you are not arranging my fucking marriage with some loser asshole that you choose," said Sonam as she swear and telling him._

"_I agree with Sonam with arranging marriage for both of us and it isn't healthy for us," said Kagome._

"_Then you have to go to Seoul to find the husband and you have one year to find or you will find yourself in arrange marriage," said Toga making deals with the Tashio sisters._

_"Okay why Seoul, I mean you can send us anywhere but why Seoul... I mean what interesting over in Seoul," said Kagome as she ask questioning her father._

_"Does our brothers know about this," said Sonam as she watch her father reactions._

_Damn Sesshomaru will kill me if I send his sisters to find a males but I have no other choice because I have receive many proposal for Sonam and Kagome's marriage. But I better answer their question, as Touga thought in his head._

_"The reason I choose Seoul because they are many good looking and higher level class there and no your brother doesn't know about this idea; okay I lied about choosing your husband because I have receive many proposal for your hand and I know that you want no arranged marriage so I'm letting you to find a husband on your own and if you don't find any guy that you want to marry within one year then I have to accept the proposal that I receive. Is that clear," said Touga as he give them a reasoning._

_"What you mean that you receive the proposal, I mean we run a dangerous gang and all the other shit we have in our plate; there no fucking way I'll act a fucking housewife," said Sonam._

"_Fine, when are we leaving," said Kagome._

_"What are you fucking serious Kagome, you gonna accept this situation; hello we run a gang," said Sonam as she explaining._

_"We have no other choice and I don't want to marry any stuck-up bastard," said Kagome._

_"Fine we will go through this shit," said Sonam as she agree with Kagome._

"_Your flight leaves in the evening," said Toga as he tell them where and what time they have to be there._

"_Fuck why did you book our flight in evening today," said Sonam._

"_I have no reason to tell you and start packing," said Toga as he told the other to go and get ready for flight._

_End Flashback _

"Jan Di and Ga Eul live in Seoul, from what I know from Ga Eul is that someone is interest in our Jan Di," said Kagome as she just remembers.

"Fuck yea and since this guy is interested in our Jan Di, I wanna test his interest so I'll text Ga Eul about the plan to make him jealous," said Sonam as she told Kagome.

"Fine, but if you get in a fight, I'm not stepping in," said Kagome as she remind her.

"Nah! you don't need to but I'm mad at dad for not giving us a warning," said Sonam.

Then the limo stopped and the driver opens the door and led them to their jet and the pilot grabbed some of the luggage and put it in the cabin and the Tashio sisters told them that they wants some stuff with them.

Before Sonam gets on the plane she made a call to Ga Eul and talking to her.

"Hi Ga Eul," said Sonam

"..."

"I know, but we are coming tomorrow for reason," said Sonam.

"..."

"How is Jan Di doing," said Sonam.

"..."

"I see," said Sonam as she clench her other hand.

"..."

"Don't tell Jan Di our plan to make her boy jealous," said Sonam.

"..."

"Where I pretend to be a guy and take her for a ride and the others can follow me, but don't say anything, just act like nothing happen" said Sonam.

"..."

"Alright bye, I will see you tomorrow at your shop," said Sonam.

Sonam hang up the phone and went up the stair to get in there plane and sat across Kagome, then Kagome speak.

"How are Ga Eul and Jan Di doing," said Kagome as she ask question to Sonam.

"Their doing fine except some fucking bastard is out to hurt our Jan Di," said Sonam

"What really, what else did Ga Eul say about their life," said Kagome as she was shock after hearing about Jan Di situation.

"They are fine except that there are couple of boys that are crazy about them," said Sonam as she spilled all the detail to Kagome.

Then after that Sonam got her laptop out and started searching the guys that Ga Eul mentioned over the phone and as she research she called Kagome and saw the photo of 4 guys.

"Damn they are hot," said Kagome as she was staring the guys.

"Are you fucking shitting me they not just hot, their fucking handsome," said Sonam as she saw their looks.

After that Kagome went to her seat and Sonam close her laptop and she started playing her guitar while Kagome listen to her IPod. After few hours later they decide to talk about their type of boys. Then Sonam started speaking.

"What type of guy are you looking for in your life," said Sonam as she was waiting for her sister to answer.

"I want my guy who can love me and respect me equally but need to be little protective of me but most of all to love me and understand me like no one else," said Kagome as she describe her guy.

"Then again what about you," said Kagome.

"I want my guy to be daring and loves to spar but he must kind, polite, but most of all I want him to love me for who I am and not my status, wealth or money," said Sonam as she was dreaming your perfect man.

Little they know that they will meet the guy of their life in Seoul.

Elemental: Well I have rewrite chapter 1 and chapter 2 is coming right up after I repost Inuyasha/True Blood story.

Kagome: Can you tell me who my guy is?

Elemental: No and don't peek at my book.

Sonam: Fucking bitch, I want to read the next chapter.

Elemental: If you keep bugging me, I will write you in arrange marriage of your father has chosen for you.

Sonam & Kagome: We will be quite.

Elemental: Until then review.


End file.
